Potter's Party
by Anaisa
Summary: Como seria a vida sem o nosso Lord Voldemort? Como seria o natal de Harry,Lilian, Tiago, Sirius entre outros? Short fic.Final on!
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo.

O que aconteceria se Tom Riddle não fosse para o lado das trevas?

Já pensou para pensar nisso? Esse nisso envolve como seria a vida de Harry, como seria o natal de todos. Mortes não teriam acontecido, famílias não seriam despedaçadas. Os conflitos sempre existiriam. As maldições imperdoáveis nunca deixariam de existir.Só não existiria uma pessoa: Lord Voldemort.

Será que a vida dessas pessoas seria melhor? Será que a paz reinaria no mundo bruxo?

Para saber não perca o próximo capitulo dessa fic.

N/A: Eu sei que isso ficou realmente horrível.

Agora todos estão pensando: como essa doida consegue publicar isto, se um monte de fics dela estão desatualizadas?

A resposta: nem eu mesmo sei.

**Agora vamos falar um pouco da fic:**

Putz, quem nunca pensou: como seria o mundo bruxo se não houvesse o nosso Lord?

Bom, para começo da história, o livro Harry Potter não existiria de maneira nenhuma, afinal qual enredo teria?

Mas como o livro existe, resolvi colocar essa, hum, parte de fantasia da minha parte. Imaginar o mundo dessa maneira.

E como também estamos perto do natal, resolvi retratar como seria essa festa de natal. Onde todos os personagens que estão no livro (e quem diria, personagens que eu posso eu mesma inventar) numa única festa de natal.

Agora pensem: seria bom ver Pedro Pettigrew do lado de Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado? Ou a Belatriz do lado de Sirius sem nenhum problema?

Espero as reviews.

E também não vou demorar tanto com os caps (afinal a fic só terá no máximo 5 caps!).

É isso.

Beijoss

Ps.: Não liguem para o título, ficou bembobo (Nunca sou boa com titulos..!)


	2. Esperando os convidados

Cap1: Esperando os convidados.

-Harry! Onde você está?-gritava Lílian Potter.

-Mãe... To aqui no meu quarto como sempre. -dizia Harry, e por algum motivo ele parecia estar um tanto chateado.

-O que está acontecendo Harry? Você está muito quieto. Filho, eu sei que você está chateado por não ficar em Hogwarts...

-Não é isso, mãe. Poxa, eu já tenho 17 anos, sou um garoto normal, só tenho uma habilidade com o quadribol. E você não deixou justamente nesse natal eu ir até a casa da...

-Harry, você sabe muito bem porque eu não deixei que você fosse até a casa dela... -disse Lílian tentando se manter calma.

-Por causa da festa de natal, sempre tradicional dos Potter's. - disse Harry como se já tivesse decorado.

-Isso mesmo. Mas ela foi convidada, Harry. E você só terá que ter paciência. Afinal só faltam algumas horas. Ai meu deus, querido, eu tenho que ver como estão indo os preparativos...

-Tá, mãe. Fecha a porta, por favor. -disse Harry, e assim que a mãe saiu Harry deitou novamente na cama e começou a dizer baixinho:

-Por que você não está aqui, Paris... Por quê?

* * *

A festa de natal dos Potter's era muito famosa. Era uma tradição. E como toda tradição teria que ser respeitada.

Lílian Potter sempre fora uma ótima anfitriã, ela e Tiago eram um dos casais mais invejados do mundo bruxo. Só não se poderia dizer se as brigas que eles tinham era algo para se ter inveja.

Afinal, Lílian poderia ser a pessoa mais doce do mundo, mas quando estava estressada...

E na véspera de natal ela estava. Na verdade, em toda a véspera de natal ela fica estressada, mas nesse dia...

Lily, como era chamada, parecia brigar com a própria sombra, e Tiago todo prestativo até tentou ajudar, entrou na cozinha lentamente e disse:

-Lily,você quer ajuda?

-Não, Potter.-disse Lílian secamente.-Seria ótimo se você saísse daqui agora mesmo!!!

-Lily, você só me chamava de Potter na escola, quando você não tinha consciência que me amava tanto... Agora você é a senhora Potter tem dois lindos filhos comigo e você volta com essa de me chamar de Potter?-perguntou Tiago e aproveitando que a mulher estava de costas para ele a abraçou por trás e começou a dizer baixinho.-Não fica nervosa, Lily...

-Como você não quer que eu não fique nervosa?-perguntou Lily, virando-se para Tiago, eles estavam bem próximo, os rostos já se tocavam, os olhos verdes olhavam para os de castanho esverdeado com tanta intensidade. Ambos não resistiram! Começaram a se beijar lentamente...

-Mãe!!! Cadê o meu vestido rosa?-perguntou Caty, entrando na cozinha e assim que os viu, Caty fez uma longa careta e disse:- Dona Lily, eu to procurando o meu vestido, se você ficar aí beijando o senhor Potter, essa festa desanda, e se eu tiver responsabilidade pela festa... Nós estamos totalmente ferrados!-disse Caty.

-Ai, meu deus...-começou a sussurrar Lílian, já vermelha de vergonha.-Tiago, vai procurar o vestido com a sua filha, eu vou arrumando as coisas, vá se vestir. Fale para o Harry se arrumar...-disse Lílian agora não estava mais sussurrando.

-Tudo bem, vamos pequena.-disse Tiago abraçando a pequena Caty.

* * *

Tudo já estava pronto. Às oito horas da noite, Tiago, Lílian, Harry e Caty já estavam no enorme salão, cumprimentando os convidados.

-Sirius! Que bom que você veio amigo!-disse Tiago super animado.

-Olá! Como vai, o meu afilhado preferido?-perguntou Sirius dando um abarco em Harry, mas Harry nem respondeu, estava procurando uma certa garota... –O que tem esse menino, Lílian?

-Ah, ele está procurando Paris... Deixe-o, depois você conversa com ele. Onde está Bella?-perguntou Lílian.

-Ah, ela está conversando com Narcisa.-disse Sirius fazendo uma enorme careta.-Eu sei que Narcisa além de ser irmã de Bella é minha prima.-disse Sirius ao ver que Lílian o olhava com censura.-Mas que gosto de minha prima! Casar justamente com um Malfoy! Francamente!

-Eu sei que é bizarro, Sirius. Mas você sabe muito bem que a gente não escolhe, apenas se apaixona.-disse Tiago.-Afinal, quem diria que o Almofadinhas o maior conquistador de Hogwarts fosse casar com a Bellatriz?

-É, e que você ia casar com a pimentinha?-disse Sirius com deboche.-E que você iria ter duas pimentinhas em casa?-falou Sirius apontando para Lílian e Caty.

-É, as minhas duas pimentas, não só por causa do cabelo, também por causa do humor...-falou Tiago suspirando.

-Sim, mas voltando para a festa, onde está Aluado e Rabicho?

-Eles já chegarão não acha?-falou Tiago.

-Sim, eu espero!

* * *

-Pensei que você não viria!-falava Harry animado.

-Mas eu vim não é, Potter!?-falou Paris Brody com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-É, Brody.-disse Harry.-Venha, vamos dar uma volta no jardim!

N/A: SACANAGEM!!!!!

Parem assim o cap! Ficou horrível, eu escrevi muito pouco, mas... É isso!!!

Hoje é dia 21, prometo que dia 23 posto mais uma parte do cap!

É isso, vamos agradecer as reviews:

**Lily Dragon:** já atualizei!!!O Harry não é filho unic, ele tem a Caty, que é uma "pequena" Lily (mas ei, ela tem um pouco do Tiago também!). Não pare de mandar review!!!

**Srta. Moony: **muito obrigada pela review!E eu estou postando!! Review e bjss!!!

**Anna Lennox:** Valeu, Anna!!! O cap você já leu, só falat a review hein? Bjs

**Débora:** Seria mesmo né, Dé? Não pare de mandar review! Bjs!

**Ehehe:** muito obrigado pela review! Não pare de mander hein? Bjs

Notaram a minha pressa né?

To saindo daqui a pouco!

Bjs, review plis!

Nana


	3. A festa

Capítulo 2: A festa

Harry e Paris começaram a andar pelo jardim, Harry estava explicando a garota sobre todas as plantas. Dava para perceber que Paris Brody não estava achando aquele passeio tão legal. Então, do nada a garota, segurou Harry pelo pulso e apenas disse:

-Venha, vamos nos sentar um pouco...

-Pelo que eu percebi você não gostou do que eu estava falando não é?-falou Harry, sentando em um banco. Paris sentou do seu lado.

-Não estava gostando mesmo. Sabe, Potter –disse Paris em tom de pura brincadeira. –Já faz tanto tempo que nós estamos juntos, não é?

-Sim, Brody. Dois anos. E até pensei que não ia dar certo. Sabe a gente.-falava Harry com um pouco de vergonha. Paris percebeu isso e acabou dizendo:

-Eu também não achei que daria certo. Imagine eu uma sonserina. Você um grifinório. Você sempre derrotando o Malfoy no quadribol. Eu sempre querendo que ele te derrote...

-Hey, Brody, você não torce para mim?-perguntou Harry, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

-Como eu posso torcer por você, senhor Potter? Se eu disser que foi uma injustiça você receber um balaço nas costas eles me matam. Já não concordam que eu esteja namorando você.-disse Paris, agora a garota estava em pé e continuou.- Sabe, eu também estou pouco me importando com o que eles dizem.

-Eu não importo também. Rony dizia que eu estava totalmente pirado no começo do namoro. Hermione não dizia nada. Mas eu percebi que ela preferia a Cho. –sussurrou Harry, ao ver que a sua namorada fechou a cara. Harry emendou. –Mas você sabe que você é bem melhor que ela não é?

-Ela vem?-perguntou Paris séria, olhando nos olhos verdes de Harry, o garoto ao ver os olhos castanhos de Paris olhando com aquela intensidade, só pode abaixar a cabeça. -Potter, eu perguntei se ela vem.

-Sim, ela foi convidada.-disse Harry e ao ver a expressão de Paris ele abaixou a cabeça de novo. A morena deu um soco em uma árvore e disse:

-Mas que droga, Harry!-disse Paris.

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas o meu pai tem negócios com o senhor Chang e...

-Tá, Harry, ta!Eu vou entrar, você vem comigo?-perguntou Paris.

-Vou sim.-disse Harry se levantando e acompanhando a namorada.

* * *

-Sirius!-disse Remo, o homem pouco mudara. Usava uma calça e uma blusa que já estavam até puídas.-Já faz tempo não é?

-Verdade, e aí o que está fazendo?-perguntou Sirius.

-Hum, quase nada, tenho arranjado alguns empregos, mas sou demitido a cada mês.-disse Remo revirando os olhos, Sirius sorriu e disse:

-Também não é,Aluado, você tem uma amante que não te larga.Principalmente na lua cheia...

-O que eu posso fazer se ela nunca irá me largar? Nem se eu morrer?-falava Remo agora em um tom mais dramático.-Você não viu o Pedrinho?

-Não, mas também nem o procurei, vamos lá à mesa onde está a comida. Provavelmente ele está lá, olhando para as iguarias da Lily.

* * *

-É, provavelmente.

-Draco, você sabe que isso é proibido.-dizia Gina.

-Mas para mim, Gina, o que é proibido é o melhor!-falava Draco, aproveitando e beijando a ruiva.

-A gente não pode fazer isso! Não pode mesmo.-falou Gina conseguindo sair do abraço do loiro.

-Nós podemos sim! Gina, essa é a nossa oportunidade! Vamos, a gente tem que falar com eles hoje!-falava Draco com entusiasmo.

-Eu, ah, Draco eu não sei se seria possível!-falou Gina, mas dessa vez ela não pode de maneira se desvencilhar do loiro, ele a abraçou, a empurrou para uma árvore (estavam no jardim dos Potter's) e a beijou novamente.

-Eu vejo que é possível,Gina! Apenas confie em mim, ok?-falava o loiro.-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: feliz natal!

* * *

-Está tudo lindo, Lily!-falava Alice toda feliz.

-Eu sei, Alice. Mas tem alguma coisa que vai dar errado! Eu sinto isso!-falava Lily preocupada.A ruiva viu Harry aparecer no enorme salão. Ele a olhava com um pouco raiva. Lily já sabendo o por quê.Disse a Alice.-Desculpa, querida, mais eu tenho que ver outras coisas...-disse Lily e assim suspirou. Harry fez um tímido sinal como se dissesse para a mãe o seguir. Lily obedeceu e assim ambos estavam dentro da enorme biblioteca.

Harry, sem nenhum rodeio começou a dizer:

-Por que vocês tinham que convidá-los?

-Você sabe o por quê! O seu pai tem negócios com o senhor Chang!-falou Lílian.-E não adianta fazer essa cara. Assim que o senhor Chang e a sua família, isso inclui a Cho, você irá cumprimentá-los!

-Ah, mãe, não me peça para fazer isso! Eu quero mesmo que a Cho tome...-disse Harry (obs.: o que ele disse foi totalmente censurado!).

-HARRY POTTER!-berrou Lily dessa vez ela estava bem mais irritada.-Você vai cumprimentá-la sim! Eu não sei direito o que ela fez para você...

-E nem queira saber! Olha só mãe, você convida o Malfoy. Tudo bem,eu aceito numa boa! Você convida o Rony, mesmo ele estando bravo comigo, tudo bem eu aceito! A única pessoa que eu não quero ver nem pintada de ouro é a Cho... E você a convida!-falou Harry já aborrecido.

-Desculpe, querido. Mas você terá que superar isso. Além do que, você tem que sa...-dizia Lily como se ensinasse Harry, mas antes que Lily terminasse, Tiago apareceu e disse:

-Querida, Harry, os Chang chegaram, por favor, vamos lá cumprimentá-los!

**N/A:** SACANAGEM!!!!!!

Well, esse cap ficou melhor, eu achei.

Mas por diabos, o que aconteceu com o Harry para ele ter feito tipo, um **fuck Cho Chang?**

Hahaha, no próximo cap vocês descobrem!!!

Agradecendo agora:

**Lily Dragon**: Nossa, desculpe, não ter colocado um pouco de S/B, mas como eu to devagar, S/B vai aparecer no próximo prometo! E aí me diz o que achou desse viu?

**Débora**: Postei hoje, linda!!! Comente plis!

**Anna Lennox**: Eu sei, ninguém merece esse tamanho de cap!Well, aqui ta o cap, nem demorei tanto!

**É só**...

**Não deixem a autora louca, insana e completamente viciada em reviews**...

**SEM REVIEWS!!!!**

**COMENTEM!!!**

**E como não nos veremos antes do natal...**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!**

**Bjs**


	4. O final

**Cap 3:O final**

-Você escutou o que ele disse, Harry?-falou Lily tentando botar panos quentes na situação.-Você só precisa cumprimentá-la. Depois você pode ir conversar com Paris...

-Tá bom! Mas eu realmente não mereço.

Harry, Tiago e Lily saíram da biblioteca calmamente, Lily preocupada com o filho, Tiago não pensando em nada e Harry pensando no que Paris iria pensar ao ver o moreno cumprimentando a ex.

Ao ver os Chang, Harry simplesmente gelou. Cho estava tão (ou mais) bonita que Paris, o vestido dela era um dourado, que acentuava cada vez mais, a pele de Cho, os cabelos presos numa trança, sendo essas entrelaçadas por fitas metálicas. Paris, por sua vez, usava um vestido azul claro, todo bordado, os cabelos estavam soltos.

Ao se aproximar de Cho, Harry pode perceber que alguém o fitava com uma intensidade. Ao ver que era a sua namorada, suspirou pesadamente e se aproximando do senhor Chang apertou-lhe a mão e disse:

-É um prazer revê-lo.-falou Harry e cumprimentando a senhora Chang também disse o mesmo, assim que foi cumprimentar Cho, ela foi mais rápida, o abraçou e no instante seguinte viu os lábios da morena colados no dele.

* * *

-Rony, pelo amor de deus! Tire a mão da minha coxa!-falava Hermione com um olhar de censura.

-Mas a gente ta namorando e...

-Não é porque a gente ta namorando senhor Weasley que eu deixarei o senhor fazer isso comigo!-falou Hermione, caminhando em direção a casa.Mas antes que pudesse dar dois passos, Rony a segura pelo braço e, como estavam no jardim, a abraça novamente e a "prende" entre o corpo dele e uma arvore. E começa a sussurrar baixinho:

-Eu não vou fazer nada, que você não queira, Mione.-disse Rony e assim a beijou.

* * *

-Papai, eu tenho que contar uma coisa para você! E é muito importante.-falou Gina Weasley calmamente.

-Pode falar. Eu estou todo a ouvidos.-disse Arthur.

-A senhora também tem que escutar, mamãe.-falou Gina calmamente.

-Certo, Gina. Fale!-falou Molly a incentivando.

-Eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy.-falou Gina tentando parecer calma. Arthur engasgou. Molly ficou vermelha e Gina começou a dizer:-Eu sei que vocês não gostam muito dele. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu o amo, mamãe! Amo de verdade!

-Gina... Apenas, pergunto: desde quando?-falava Molly com calma.

-Desde o ano passado.-falou Gina com sinceridade.

-Por que você não falou nada?-perguntou Molly, dessa vez o tom de voz mais alto.

-Porque eu não pensava que eu iria ficar tão envolvida! Eu pensava que seria algo passageiro!-disse Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Passageiro? Você pensa que algo que começou no ano passado foi algo realmente passageiro? Gina, você sabe que eu não quero que você se envolva com um sonserino!-falou Arthur um pouco mais alto que o normal. Tanto que foi tão mais alto que algumas pessoas que estavam conversando, pararam a conversa na hora e olharam para o trio.

-O que eu posso fazer? Eu o amo.-falou Gina.- E não pensem que vocês conseguirão me separar dele! Isso vai ser impossível!-disse Gina, saindo correndo do salão.

* * *

-Paris! Espera pelo amor de deus!!!-falava Harry, ele apenas via os cabelos cacheados e o vestido azul claro se movendo.

-Eu não vou esperar para ver você beijando a Chang, Potter. –vociferava Paris Brody, mas Harry percebia que a sua namorada ("ou ex-namorada" pensou Harry) estava em prantos, mas como ela não virara o rosto.

Harry resolveu correr mais rápido, como ele tinha um ótimo condicionamento físico a alcançou muito rápido. A segurou pelo braço e sem olhar para o rosto dela, começou a dizer:

-Você acha que eu quis que ela me beijasse? Nunca! Você é a única que sabe o que ela fez comigo! Você acha que depois de ela ter botado um par de chifres em mim, eu a aceitaria de volta? NUNCA!-falava Harry, desesperado.-Me perdoa, por favor.-falou Harry baixinho.

-Eu... Eu sei que ela te traiu. Eu não sei por que me machuca tanto a ver dando em cima de você! Eu não sei o porquê, de mesmo você fazendo isso comigo, eu ainda consigo de amar tanto. Harry Potter, eu não sei como, mas a cada minuto que você faz uma burrrada. Eu te amo bem mais.-falou Paris, os cabelos castanhos cacheados voando por causa da brisa leve. Harry não pensou duas vezes, a segurou pela cintura, aproximou o rosto levemente do dela. E a beijou.

O beijo! Por céus, aquele beijo! Como não se lembrar daquele beijo? Do beijo mais doce que recebera? Do beijo que nem a Chang ou qualquer outra garota poderia lhe dar?

Parecia que o tempo parara naquele pedaço do jardim.

Depois desse beijo, depois de ficarem abraçados por um longo tempo, Paris disse:

-Feliz Natal.

Já eram mais de meia-noite.

No salão, todos comemoravam. Naquele pedaço do jardim, onde Paris Brody e Harry Potter estavam, não havia brindes, tampouco Feliz Natal para todos os lados. Apenas havia um casal, apaixonado.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: **SACANAGEM!!!!**

Não sei se foi só eu, mas eu achei o final tão piegas...

Ok, terminou com Paris Brody e Harry Potter, ficou algo tão melado (eu tava precisando de um pouco de romance ok?).

Gina contou para os pais sobre o namoro com o Draco.

Hermione e Rony estão juntos (vocês acham que eu ia esquecer de R/H?).

Vocês descobriram porque o Harry quer fazer um fuck, Cho Chang (putz, ninguém merece ser chifrado hein?).

Agora vou agradecer porque isso ta muito chato né?

Agradecendo...

**Nathy Band Malfoy:** valeu miga, por achar que está boa!!! Eu não coloquei mais Draco e Gina né? É uma pena... Bjs e review!

**Annah Lennox:** Annah!!! Nossa, você viu hein, nem demorei da ultima vez!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse final!

**Lily Dragon:**Bom, eles não terminaram né? E o beijo foi especialmente para você!! Já que você me pediu tanto né? Não sei se você vai gostar do final.. To aqui torcendo! Bjs!

É isso pessoal! Não esqueçam de comentar!!!

Beijos

Anaisa


End file.
